The Path
by to live in light
Summary: This is a story on a girl who has started her path as a Christian. She never thought that she nor her companions would ever do anything great (I am not very good at summary so please R&R)


THE PATH  
  
The night air was cold and crisp as shadows moved like serpents under the moonlight. Ruth huddled in a dark corner trying to be silent. A cringe spread across her blue lips from the pain developing in her chest, because her breathing and heartbeat were out of control. Her unkempt brown hair was streaked white and her skin was paler than snow from the sheer fear that was creeping up against her. Ruth wished with all her might that she would wake up and all this would be a dream, but no matter how much she wished there was no way out. The cold black stonewall brought chills down her frail body. She tried pulling her black clock around her tighter to try to take away the cold that nipped at her bones. She felt so weak and vulnerable to the world. At that moment a booming noise came rushing down the narrow street way. Ruth froze from the dread. Her blue eyes stared up to the heavens as if looking for something.  
  
"Help."she whispered.  
  
Shadow figures on the wall were creeping closer. With every step they took it seemed to Ruth that the darkness around her was evading, wanting her to be seen by the eyes of her pursuers.  
  
"Help.please." she whispered again into the emptiness.  
  
"There she is," came a deep bone chilling voice from a figure appearing in the entrance of the ally way.  
  
Ruth slowly turned her head to look over at the figure. Even though she could not see his face she could feel his grin mocking her.  
  
"You thought that being one of them would save you? Don't you know that you have no power? Pathetic." Said the man hidden by the shadows.  
  
The shadows that gloomed around him became blacker and deeper moving as if they were a live. It brought a feeling of entrapment over her.  
  
"They told you that people who are none believers are blind. You are the one that is actually blinded not the others," he added with a sinister snicker.  
  
"You have power through Jesus Christ. Remember when you turn to him the veil shall be removed. The blindness is no longer with you, but with only those who do not believe or are curving off the path." Echoed a voice in the back of her mind.  
  
"Now all you have to do is rebuke him. This will end," said the man. "No more pain or confusion only just peace I will give you. I can insure your safety and that no more harm will come to you. All you must do is just rebuke him. You are weak and alone right now and I will never leave you. He cannot help you. I am the strongest. Also, I can give you power," said the man putting forth his clouded hand. "You will not have to undergo through anymore hardships. You have no knowledge because you have to follow me to have knowledge."  
  
"Just say the words. Remember he shall never leave you or forsake you. Remember he that is in you is stronger then he that is in the world. Call unto me, and I will answer thee, and shew thee great and mighty things, which thou knowest not. Say the words." Said the voice.  
  
Ruth was not sure what she could do. The two voices spoke almost the same thing. If she goes with this man the pain that is surging throughout her body would stop. Then there was the voice that was speaking to her. That voice seemed more powerful and yet so gentle.  
  
"To find the truth do not rely on your own judgement, but to the Lord. Remember the words that can help you. Remember those words say them." Insisted the voice.  
  
Ruth closed her eyes trying to think. She slid her frail hands over her ears to block out the noises around her so she could think.  
  
"Words, what words?" she asked herself.  
  
"Come on Ruth, this will all be over. No more anguish on this Earth. You are only eighteen years old. You should have your own life since you are so young. Besides what can you do?" he said more stern and alarming.  
  
"As long as you have the Saviour in your heart you shall have all the power you need. Say the words. These words are one of the greatest weapons." Said the voice.  
  
"The." Ruth stuttered out.  
  
"Stop that!" yelled the man running towards her.  
  
"The.The Lord rebuke thee!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ruth woke and sat up with a jolt panting. She ran her slim figures across her forehead removing the sweat. Ruth quickly leaned over to her nightstand, grabbing the flint and lighting the white candle, which soon lit the room up. Ruth looked around the room to make sure she was back. Her room has plain grey stonewalls, in front of her was a large window looking out to the glassy lake and dark purple drapes that hanging over the window. A round wooden table placed perfectly in the middle of the small room, holding a glass vase filled with white roses, and papers scattered all around the table. On her left side was a large red oak dresser that holds all her clothing and a large mirror placed on top. Seeing that she was safe now. She released the death grip on her white sheets. She smiled being back in her bed, which was simply a wooden frame, and a mattress made of two sheets sewed together and stuffed with wool.  
  
Yet, that dream was still as clear as a bell. The fear from it was not there, but only a calmness and gratitude from passing a test. Ruth could not understand it. She pulled her legs closer to her, wrapping her arms around her legs leaning her head on her knees. Ruth's brown hair fell around her like a golden waterfall as the light danced off the reflection of her hair. She grabbed a part of her hair to insure that there were no white streaks and there were none. Feeling the soft fabric of her sleeveless petticoat brought more reassurance to her. All these dreams started when she gave her life to the Saviour not to long ago. Pastor David told her that the dreams were from the Holy Spirit. Ruth thought she knew what this Holy Spirit was, but she wasn't too sure. In her dreams the Holy Spirit was only described as a helper besides that it never referred to itself.  
  
That was when the words that the voice told her came rushing back into her mind, will everything else in her mind faded away. There were many other things that the voice told her, like who the Saviour was and why Jesus Christ shed his blood. Everything that was taught to her was all in the Bible, but she had a feeling that she would need these words for a future events. Ruth also learned about the disciples and many of the followers of the Lord in the Old and New Testaments, along with some of the Psalms, which were engraved into her. She could not understand why this voice was teaching her. One thing that did trouble her the most was who the shadow figure was. He was in a fair amount of her dreams, but she could never put a finger on him. He seemed she should know him. Pastor David told her that when the time was right he would explain who he is and the battle, or else the Holy Spirit would.  
  
"Why me?" she questioned the emptiness. "I do not need to know any of this stuff it is not like I am leaving or teaching anyone. Besides, Pastor David is the one that everyone goes to."  
  
Then a knock came from the wooden door.  
  
"Come in," said Ruth looking at the red oak door.  
  
The door opened with a creak as a young man walked in, Ruth quickly cover her face in her lap so he would not see her blushing. A gentle hand pushed back the silvery white hair from his face revealing sea green eyes. His hair stopped just beneath his thigh. His hand moved to straighten the black strings on the dark blue silk shirt as he lend against the wooded door. He removed a loose string from his black leather pants. From his muscular tone and long double-edge sword at his sided with an insignia proclaiming he is one of the protects of the castle. To Ruth he was the only one that looked handsome in them. He readjusted his dark blue ribbon in his hair revealing a few brown streaks. He also had a smooth round face that was decorated by a sweet smile. He had a worn pair of boots on his feet.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you have white hair yet Joel?" Asked Ruth.  
  
"Maybe later little one," chuckled Joel.  
  
"You are only one year older then me," protested Ruth.  
  
"Pastor David said that something has come up," he said in a strong yet soothing voice, plus he put on his breathtaking smile making Ruth's face beat red. "See you down in the library where Pastor David is waiting for us."  
  
"Ok.Joel," Ruth replied trying her best to talk normally.  
  
Joel just smiled as he walked out closing the door behind him. Ruth flopped back onto her bed, stretching out on it.  
  
"What a great way to start off my day. By completely humiliating myself in front of him. Then again I have heard that he thinks that when I blush I am cute." She said smiling to herself.  
  
Ruth quickly got up, grabbing her light blue long sleeved leather dress and putting it over top of her petticoat, which reached to her knees. She braided her hair back tying it with a dark blue ribbon. Her hair stopped at her knees. Ruth quickly opened the door and rushed down the stone hallway that led to a large stained glass window that lit the hall from the suns light. That had a cross with a white dove on the top of it. Ruth was told that this was where Jesus was sacrificed, and in three days he was raised from the dead that is why is empty. The bird was to symbolize the Father for he came to Jesus after his baptism as a dove. Under the window was a set of large straight stone stairs. Ruth grabbed the wooden rail bringing her off the ground to sit on the rail as she slid down. Just as she got to the bottom the stairs her eyes became blinded for a few seconds from the bright blue sky.  
  
She jumped off the rail as she looked up to the sky. If there was one place she loved to go it was here. The courtyard was one huge garden filled with winding brick paths that took you through the untamed vines, trees and magnificent flowers. There were all sorts of wild plants and colours more beautiful then a rainbow that made the place breath taking. As she walked slowly beneath the canopy of trees, the only light source was the thin beams that penetrated through the leaves. The sweet smells that floated in the soft wind brought a smile to her face. Sounds of birds echoing from the depths with in the garden created a heavenly feeling.  
  
"Darkness surrounds me, hope is so far away, yet you are always near helping me to over come all, and bring hope back with an abundance of joy," she began to sing.  
  
"Ruth, hurry up!" Shouted Joel from the distance.  
  
Ruth quickly ran down the path stopping at an old oak door. She slowly pulled the old weather door opened. As she walked in, warmth surrounded her like wings. The room was filled with books from wall to wall except the wall that had a grand fireplace that was always filled with a golden fire. Even though this room was one of the smallest, it seemed to be the biggest due to the comfort found in sided. The room was dimly lit even though it had great windows to the side of the chimney making the room seem more elegant. Shadows claimed the room and books were scattered all around with a few covered in dust making the room seem ancient also untouched.  
  
"I am glade you finally made it. Please sit down beside Joel." Said Pastor David.  
  
He sat in his wooden rocking chair looking up at Ruth. The light from the candlestick gave his face a smooth look. The fine lines around his brown eyes gave him a tired look, yet his face was so full of warmth and kindness with his gentle smile it made him appear more like a young man then one in his eighties. He was such a humble man that so many respected him. His hair looked like curly wool and his orange hair seemed to glow from the reflection of the fire.  
  
Ruth walked over to Joel and sat beside him by the blazing fire.  
  
"I have some terrible news," Pastor David said with much worry in his voice. 


End file.
